


Strange Sensation

by FlorarenaKitasatina



Series: One Night's Reprecussions [1]
Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, I don't know what kind of drugs I was on writing this, Loss of Virginity, Multi, One-Shot, Underage Drinking, one mug of beer, semi-rape, very strange beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorarenaKitasatina/pseuds/FlorarenaKitasatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four adventurers stay in a tavern for a night, they find that their room is less than ideal—just one bed and table, and little else. But after ingesting the beer delivered by a peculiar waitress, things get raunchy...and in the process, a secret is unveiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very random idea I came up with. Will have a sequel. Also, the last names I gave Lance, Anna, and Natz were purely done because I could (hooray for Google search.)

It was night, and a cool breeze wafted throughout a small, sleepy town that was aglow in the full moon’s light. It was almost entirely quiet, and a man in an apron and denim jeans hummed to himself as he checked each table, chair, and the bar of the tavern he stood in. He seemed to have been the only soul here, as the chairs and bar were rather lacking in apparent signs of mortal life. He returned to the bar and had just picked up a glass and a white cloth when he heard footsteps resonating from outside. The noises briefly paused, and he turned to the door to notice a shadowed figure standing behind it, barely visible in the window the door held on its frame thanks to the moonlight.

“Oi, bartender! Could ya hand me and my friends some beer, please?” a gruff, masculine, and somewhat Scottish voice asked as the door of the rather empty tavern swung open. In walked a man dressed with a dark grey shirt, baggy pants, and a hat adorned with feathers and a skull-and-crossbones sigil. He sported dirtied blond hair which had some rattails here and there. He approached the bar, weaving around numerous tables and chairs with feet shielded by boots, and sat on a stool, eyes of blue looking intently at the man wearing the apron as he stood behind the counter.

“Where are your—” before the bartender could finish the question, three more people who also wore boots strode in, weaved around tables and chairs, and sat in the empty stools surrounding the lad who was dressed like a pirate.

“Right here, barkeep,” spoke one of the other three who just sat down on the left-hand side of the blond man, another man wearing a black trenchcoat, a military officer’s hat, and pants. This lad, who was sporting rusted red hair and crimson irises, raised his hand merely for emphasis as he spoke.

“So, you gonna keep us waiting?” the person sitting next to the right side of the pirate questioned in another Scottish accent, a nice and fair-skinned young woman sporting a red dress held to her body by mere shoulder straps, long fiery red and messy hair with bangs sloppily brushed to the sides of her face, and bright blue eyes. She had her sleeved arms folded on the counter, with her chest resting atop it. This made her breasts appear bigger than they already were.

“Your names, please,” the barkeep nodded.

The pirate rose his hand. “Name’s Matt Roszak,” he replied.

“Natalie Callanach,” the red-haired woman spoke, a friendly smile on her face.

“Lance Schmidt,” the man with crimson eyes added, merely blinking and waving a hand dismissively.

The last person, a young teenage girl who was wearing a brown dress that had a thin band of cotton securing it around her neck in a knot, glanced around for a bit. This knot was adorned with a golden triangle whose center had been hollowed out to hold it tight, and separate sleeves adorning her arms from her shoulders to her wrists. The dress was adorned with belts and some small holsters at the waist, but for what purpose, the bartender couldn’t tell just by looking.

She had green hair tied up into four thick, brush-like ponytails with baubles of gold, her eyes matching the hair in color. The girl fidgeted for a bit longer, moving a hand to brush aside a lock of green hair that overshadowed her right eye. “Anna Canavan,” she spoke, her voice tinged with a slight Irish accent.

The barkeep looked over towards the teenager who stuck out like a sore thumb in contrast to her companions, raising a brow for a moment. “How old are you?” he asked.

“Turning sixteen next week,” Anna answered sheepishly, once more fidgeting about.

The bartender glanced at Natalie. “I’m twenty-one,” she said.

“Twenty-four,” Matt spoke as soon as the man looked at him.

“Twenty-two,” Lance nodded once the barkeep laid eyes on him.

“Pray tell, Sir Roszak, why did you bring a minor here?” the barkeep asked, pointing at Anna for emphasis.

“The Elder of Greenwood Village permitted her to come to this tavern with us. And yes, she has permission to drink,” the blond-haired man answered with a small smile gracing his features, yet all this answer garnered him was a glare from the bartender.

“Sir, is it alright if we took our drinks to one of the rooms upstairs?” Natalie questioned, her smile turning into a frown.

The man behind the counter groaned. “It’s alright, but do not give any booze to Mademoiselle Canavan,” he answered, his words accompanied by a hardening visage and a nodding head. “I’ll send one of my employees up to your room with your beverages shortly,” he added, and with that the quartet hopped off the stools and turned to their right in unison, eyeballing a flight of quaint wooden stairs before walking towards it in single file. The bartender noticed that the lot carried nothing with them—no suitcases or anything of the sort, apart from the clothes on their backsides.

Soon, the lot had ascended the stairs and made their way to the second floor of the building, and they noticed that almost all of the doors had ‘occupied’ signs hanging onto their frames. Those that did not have ‘occupied’ signs were, in fact, labeled with other signs like ‘cleaning supplies,’ ‘closet,’ and one in particular labeled ‘storage.’

Anna glanced at each and every door that she could see without the other three people blocking her field of vision. “Are all of these rooms taken?” she asked, crossing her arms and tapping a foot as she waited for an answer.

“I think I see one signless door, but I can’t be too sure,” Natalie replied, starting to walk ahead of the group. She strode down the hallway, going further and further away from her companions, until she reached the very end of this corridor. To her right, there was a door that had a ‘vacant’ sign on its frame. “Come here, this room’s empty,” the woman beckoned, and within moments the other three had found themselves standing in front of this door after they had trudged to it.

“I guess we’ll be sharing a room tonight,” Lance sighed, his tone marred with a sarcastic joy that accompanied a false smile on his face. He stepped forward and placed his hand around the knob of the door, turning the metal instrument as a soft ‘click’ reached his ears. The door opened on squeaking hinges, revealing a simple room beyond. It had one small bed, a round table and some chairs, and another door that presumably lead to a bathroom.

“And maybe the bed,” Matt frowned, eyes staring unblinkingly at the one bed. “I doubt that thing could fit us all in it.”

“Perhaps some of us will need to sleep on the floor,” Natalie groaned, stepping inside the room. She walked towards the bed, turned around, and sat on the mattress so she could see the other three people walk in. The woman took her boots off, as well as her socks, as Matt sat next to her, while Anna and Lance sat in the chairs next to the table.

Lance unbuttoned his trenchcoat and cast it onto another chair behind him, revealing a yellow button-vest atop a black business tie and a white longsleeve. “Phew, finally! I was starting to feel like I was in an oven,” he remarked, smiling as he leaned over in his seat and began to undo the thick laces of his boots.

Matt removed his hat and placed it on the floor next to the bed. He then removed his shirt and threw it onto the hat, revealing a few aged scars adorning his torso. “Good for you, Lance,” he remarked, turning to glance at the second door that stood just feet from the bed. The man stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped before he could open it as a woman in a maid’s uniform bustled into the room.

“Hello,” the maid-uniform-wearing woman chirped, a smile on her face. On her right hand was a tray, and sitting atop this tray were four frothy mugs of beer. Under her left arm, she carried a book with a red cover. Her hair, an earth brown in color, was tied in a ponytail, and her blue eyes shimmered with mirth. “I brought you the alcohol you’ve requested.”

“Please set it on the table, miss,” Matt nodded, a small smile creeping up his lips. The maid nodded, walked to the table, and gently put the tray on said table, sliding her hand from under it with ease.

Lance noticed the book she was carrying under her arm, and he spoke up just as the woman turned around. “Miss, I see you have a book in your arm,” he remarked on the obvious, a brow quirked as he continued, “might I inquire as to why you carry it?”

“This book? It’s a record I carry of who uses what room, what they ordered—basically, it’s an organizer,” the woman answered, her tone still quite cheerful. She put the book in her right hand and opened it, turning the pages with the left hand before stopping just long enough to reach into her apron’s pockets to produce an inkpen. “So, the bar—er, my employer told me your names, and I just want to make sure I have them all right. Matt Roszak?”

The shirtless man nodded. “Yep, that’s me,” he answered.

“Alright then. Natalie Callanach?” the maid continued.

“Ditto,” the woman in the red dress replied.

“Lance Schmidt?”

“Here, here,” the man with red eyes stated with a simple nod of his head. He placed his hand on his hat, pulled it off, and set it on the seat of the chair that held his trenchcoat.

“And...Anna Canavan?” the maid finished, her smile turning into a frown.

“Yep,” the green-haired girl nodded. It was then the waitress looked at her.

“My employer said that you’re the minor accompanying these three adults?” she asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah,” Anna nodded, and it was then she noticed the waitress looked particularly young herself. If she had to go off on a rough estimate of her age, she’d have guessed this woman was not much older than herself. “I have to stick with these bozos, since I helped them beat up Godcat and all.”

“And I take it the booze is a form of celebration, then?” the waitress asked, another smile creeping up on her face.

“Exactly, and since Greenie over there helped us, we figured she could have some too,” Natalie started, grinning now. “I mean, if we drank and she didn’t, that wouldn’t be fair, right?”

“Point taken,” the waitress nodded, walking to the door that lead into the hall now. “My name is Charlotte, by the way. Holler if you need me,” she added just before taking her leave out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her as she went.

“Should we drink up now? The mugs won’t empty themselves,” Lance piped up, glancing at Matt.

“Let’s settle down, maybe use the bathroom first, before getting our asses smashed. Wouldn’t want to wet ourselves, do we?” Matt quipped back, opening the door he still stood in front of before waltzing into the room beyond.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Natalie nodded, turning to Anna. She noticed that the green-haired girl had yet to take off her boots. “Remove your shoes, girl; we’re staying a while,” she stated with a friendly grin.

“A-alright,” the teenager mumbled, bending over in her seat to fiddle with her buckled boots. As she did this, Matt left the second room he entered, the sound of a toilet flushing echoing from the door as he moved until he parked his butt in a chair. He looked at the red-eyed lad and nodded to him, and kept his eyes on Lance as he rose up from his seat and went to the bathroom.

The blond only looked away once the door closed behind the red-haired man, and he glanced towards Natalie. “How many cups would you like to drink?” he asked.

“Eh,” the woman in the red dress began glancing at the ceiling and rubbing her chin for a moment, “I think five will do me good.”

“Alright,” the man nodded, turning his attention to Anna just as she finished removing her socks and boots. “How many drinks would you like, shorty?”

“Two at most,” the teen replied, straightening herself before leaning back into her chair like it was a wooden recliner. “I haven’t had any booze before today, so I’d like to show some moderation.”

“Fair enough,” the blond shrugged just as Lance took his leave out of the bathroom. He turned to the man in the yellow vest and asked, “How many glasses for you?”

“Four,” the red-eyed lad answered, returning to his seat in short order.

“Anna, do you have to use the bathroom?” Natalie inquired, once more looking at the minor of the group. The teenager simply nodded and got up from her chair, running to the bathroom as if her feet were on fire.

“Damn, what’s got her so worked up?” Lance mused as he moved his hand towards the mugs, grasping one of the handles and lifting the glass of booze off the table. He crossed his legs, moving the beverage so it hovered over his lap, still grasping the handle firmly. The man began to take light sips of the brothy brew, swishing the mixture in his mouth before opening his mouth and closing it rapidly to air it a bit. He swallowed and managed a small smile. “Hot damn, this is good stuff. As far as alcohol’s concerned, I think Matt picked the right place,” he chirped, the smile widening.

Matt took a glass himself, a brow quirked as he too began to drink the mixture. Unlike Lance’s more refined art of taking small, tentative sips, he took a big mouthful and held it in his gob for a moment before loudly gulping down the brew. This left him with a frothy mustache, and upon looking at it, the woman on the bed giggled heartily. “I’m wondering when he’s gonna grow a beard now,” Natalie chirped, her grin widening.

“If he does grow a beard, I’m wondering if he’s gonna braid it like his hair,” Lance quipped, barely stifling a chuckle with the lip of his mug. This earned him a harmless, playful punch from the shirtless man.

“Both of you, zip it,” Matt sighed, but he himself was grinning.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom, and quickly sat between the two men. With a shaky hand, she reached for one of the last two mugs and pulled it off the table so quickly she almost spilled the drink. Lance shifted his mug so his other hand held the glass, and patted the young growing woman on her back. “Don’t be afraid of the booze. It’s not like the glass is possessed by Godcat or anything,” he chuckled.

The green-haired girl nodded and brought the mug to her lips, taking a small mouthful of booze. She swallowed the mixture and blinked rather lazily, pursing her lips together.

“So, what’cha think of the beer?” the blond man asked with a grin.

The girl nodded. “Pretty good, considering it’s my first drink,” she answered, taking in another, larger mouthful after bringing up the glass up to her lips again.

“Keep an eye on her while I use the toilet,” Natalie remarked, getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom door with a bit of a shake in her step. The men nodded as she entered the room and closed the door behind her, both turning to Anna whilst raising their glasses and clinking them right over the minor’s head. They chugged down their glasses and put them on the table upon emptying their contents into their stomachs.

Matt began to blush a bit, and his eyelids fluttered into a rather sleepy look. He chuckled for a moment before belching loudly. “‘Scuse me,” he mumbled.

“You’re excused,” Lance nodded, resting a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Go on, squirt, drink your booze.”

The teen hesitated for a moment before she did as she was told, downing the whole glass slowly. Once it was emptied, she set it on the table and hiccuped for a moment. “O-oh my,” she sighed, barely suppressing a shudder.

Matt leaned in close to the girl, resting a hand on her other shoulder. She turned to him, and he got closer—to the point their faces were inches apart. “How ya feeling?” he asked, his voice soft, but still maintaining its gruff nature.

“I feel…” the girl paused to search for words, “a bit light-headed.”

The man nodded and retracted, getting up and walking to the bed just as Natalie left the bathroom. The woman fumbled for a bit, bending over as she held her dress down with her hands, while she walked to the table. She did not say a word until after she scooped up her mug and chugged down the alcohol. “Someone go get Charlotte, because I think we’re gonna need more booze.”

“On it,” Lance nodded, getting up from his chair, but he paused when he felt something start to shift in his stomach. It didn’t feel like his internal acids were bubbling or boiling—no, this was different. _Drastically_ different, to the point he felt chills running up his spine, leaving a lingering tingling sensation in their wake. He sat down and glanced at the others, a concerned frown now painting his face. “Anyone else feel like something’s...amiss?”

“My face is burning up, and I feel a tingly sensation,” Anna was the first to answer, her face vivid red in a blush.

“Same here,” Matt added, holding a hand on his forehead.

“Shit, what was in those drinks?” Natalie inquired, her shoulders shaking. She walked to the bed, her legs wobbly, and Anna watched in amazement as she did not fall until she reached the mattress, whereupon she fell on top of the shirtless man and knocked him onto the bed. The two looked at each other with unblinking eyes for just a moment, faces turning redder as the man pushed her with enough force to connect her backside with the smaller portion of the bedpost.

For thirty minutes, it felt as if time had frozen solid on the spot. No movement was made whatsoever; everyone was stock still, stunned into silence.

Lance and Anna’s eyes went wide in tandem as Matt caught them all off-guard when he lunged at the woman in the red dress while she was still momentarily stunned, hands firmly clasping her shoulders like a tiger about to rend its prey asunder. His lips had violently crashed into hers before she had the chance to utter a word. Natalie managed an “mmph!” in surprise, but her hands did not raise up to attempt to push the man off or anything of the sort.

“She was right,” Anna mumbled, pupils shrinking at the sight, “what was in those drinks?”

The lips of the two on bed parted, and Natalie was breathing heavily. “We’re—” she gasped as a hand moved under her dress and past her thighs. “M-Matt, a-are you—” again, she was cut off as the man’s lips collided with hers again, her second gasp muffled as she felt the hand grab something between her legs.

“Oh hell, they’re already at it,” Lance murmured, turning to glance at Anna again. The teenager’s eyes were glued to the spectacle happening before them both, and she covered her mouth with a hand as the woman’s straps were pulled past her arms, which resulted in her torso being exposed in short order.

Natalie struggled for a bit before she managed to pull her mouth away, quickly moving her hands up until they grasped Matt by his neck. “S-stop for a minute, you d-dolt!” she pleaded, pupils nothing more than meager pinpricks. The man actually obliged, his movements skidding right to a standstill. “D-did you feel anything odd as you drank the booze?”

The man blinked, and his eyes widened as if he was processing what he had just been doing. “I felt...some strange magic course through me,” he admitted, and for a moment, his eyes flickered with a spark.

“Magic?” Lance questioned, a frown creasing his brow as if something registered in his mind.

“If it just made him attempt to rape Natz, then…” Anna trailed off, irises shrinking in horror of the mere thought of it, “then what’s the magic gonna do to the rest of us?”

“Matt...please let go of my crotch,” Natz whimpered, and once more, the man complied with her request. “What...sort of magic did you feel?”

“It’s...not what we’re used to,” he answered, shaking his head. “I’m not feeling pain from it, but I feel like...I’m not in my own body, y’know?”

“Like you’re possessed?” Anna questioned.

“Yeah,” Matt nodded, “but not quite like that.” He leaned closer towards Natz and stared deep into her eyes, and despite the current situation, let a grin spread on his face. “Maybe we could use the magic that’s in the booze?” he mused.

“H-how?” the red-haired woman asked, her breathing slowing to a normal, steady rate. She quirked a brow, shifting a bit to get further away from the man above her whilst keeping her hands clasped on his throat.

“Me and you can make the strange magic benefit us in some way. We just gotta figure out how it works and how to channel it,” the man answered, his smile widening. His eyes flickered again, and he moved his other hand so it could rest on one of the woman’s breasts.

“I...guess that’s plausible, but I dunno about Lance and Anna,” Natalie admitted sheepishly, flinching as the hand placed itself onto her boob.

“So...what do you wanna do now?” the blond asked, blinking.

Now, Natalie’s eyes had flickered. “Maybe...we could continue? But slowly,” she mumbled. “I don’t want to be shoved like that again.”

“No way,” Lance murmured, his voice so low only Anna could hear it. The two in the chairs watched as the man and woman on the bed kissed again. It wasn’t fast and forceful, but rather slow and gentle. He turned to the teenager and noticed his hand was still on her shoulder, so he gripped it and shook it lightly. When the girl turned to him, he said, “Could you remove the glasses and tray off the table?”

“Why?” Anna asked, frowning.

“Please do it,” was the answer. The teen sighed and got up, gathering the glasses onto the tray before moving the whole bundle into the seat of a chair. Once she did that, he looked at her and grinned. “Could you sit on my lap, please?”

Sit on his—Anna blinked. Had she just misheard him?

Well, this night was already taking a turn in the direction of the strange, all things considered. _"Surely, it can't get any weirder,"_ the teen surmised under her breath. She obliged by the request, approaching him and parking her butt on his legs. The man sat with one leg crossed over the other, so the girl had to awkwardly spread her legs just to sit on his lap as best she could.

Just in time, as things began to heat up between Matt and Natz. The man was moving the hand still beneath her dress fervently, gently nibbling at the nape of her neck. The woman leaned back, letting her hair dangle in front of the smaller part of the bedpost, all the while revealing that the shirtless lad still clutched her breast with his other hand. Her left arm was wrapped around his neck, and her right around his torso. 

“Ngh, that feels h-heavenly,” she whimpered, the word ‘heavenly’ becoming further accentuated thanks to a moan that left her lips. She closed her eyes, leaning further back to the point her spine rested directly atop the thin width of the bedpost, her legs barely supporting her lower half as the man moved his hand off her breast to reach around her back and hold her up.

Lance let off a low whistle at the display, moving his hands until they rested on the shoulders of the teenager who still sat on his lap. He moved his crossed leg so the foot could lay flat against the floor, and he felt something brush up against Anna’s inner thigh through the fabric of his pants as a result.

The girl felt this too, and almost jumped in surprise. Had it not been for the man’s hands clasping her shoulders, she might have been standing right now. “Shh, just relax,” the man whispered in a calm tone of voice, “it’s just something in my pocket.” He moved his hands to the back of her head—where her ponytails rested—and gently began to fiddle about with them, tugging at the baubles that held the masses of green in place.

“W-what are you doing with my hair?” Anna inquired, wincing just a bit as the first bauble came loose. Amusingly, the lock of thick hair it held in place defied gravity, staying tightly bunched up together until Lance ruffled it and caused it to descend.

“Letting your hair down for you,” the red-eyed sod admitted with a grin, “I honestly wanna see how long it is without it being held up.” He paused to glance at the people on the bed, quickly noticing that Natalie had her eyes screwed shut while she was gritting her teeth.

“F-fuck,” the woman hissed, her legs starting to tremble, “this bedpost hurts like h-hell. M-Matt, please f-flip me over,” she pleaded, her voice just as shaky as her legs.

Matt nodded and moved his body away from the bedpost and back onto the mattress, taking Natz with since he was still holding her. The hand that was beneath her dress dislodged itself, and then moved onto her back to join the other. “I’m gonna give ya a minute or so before you get turned over,” he mumbled, managing a small smile. But his grin faded as his attention was drawn to the sounds of fervent shuffling that came from the table, and both he and the woman glanced to the people that still had the table to themselves.

“ **L-Lance**!” Anna hollered, her voice now an octave higher than usual. Her hair was completely down now, and she was struggling vehemently. The girl was attempting to get off his lap now, but he had her by the elbows, thus making her escape difficult. Not that it stopped her from trying to stand up and flee—not by a long shot. She was absolutely determined to break free from his vice-like grip, yanking her arms like no tomorrow.

The man’s crimson eyes flickered, and his grin had turned into a hellish sneer. He stood up and whirled the teenager around so quickly nobody could even blink before she found her torso meeting with the table. She was then flipped onto her back, her wrists now pinned to the table by his hands. He loomed over her, eyes still burning with something she couldn’t identify.

“Oh, hello!” Natalie remarked, eyes widening. “It’s affecting him, too?!”

“That would appear to be the case,” Matt answered, pupils shrinking as Anna managed to kick Lance right in the chest, causing him to let go and stumble backwards into a wall.

The now-panicking girl sat up on the table, her entire body shivering as if she were cold. Her eyes, sporting irises and pupils no bigger than meager dots, stared at the dazed man who was recovering from the surprise kick. “Oh, damn,” Lance groaned, placing a hand on his chest and clenching it tightly over his ribs, “I did not anticipate that.”

The teen scrambled off the table, and she made for the door like a bat out of hell, but she was stopped dead in her tracks as Lance lunged at her, pinning her to the floor within seconds.

“Stay put,” Matt whispered to Natz, who simply nodded as he left the bed and ran to the two on the floor, grabbing Lance by his shirt’s collar and quickly yanked him off of the shaken girl who backpedaled into a corner. He then rammed the red-eyed man into the nearest wall backside-first, holding him by the shirt just high enough for his feet to dangle inches from the floor. He stared into the crimson irises, noticing they had stopped flickering. “Okay, I know I’m calling the kettle black, but what the hell’s gotten into ya?” he asked.

“I felt...like I had an out-of-body experience,” Lance mumbled, eyes wide as if a brick was just seconds from colliding with his face. His eyes flickered once more, and Matt was quick to notice it.

“Here, lemme help,” the blond sighed before closing his eyes and taking in one small breath before kissing his fellow man on the lips with the same earnest which he gave Natalie earlier. The red-haired man fidgeted for a moment, irises shrinking as he felt the other man’s tongue snake its way into his mouth, tenderly touching his own which was flopping uselessly at this point. 

Once Matt pulled back and opened his eyes to stare, Lance had stopped squirming long enough to feel the bizarro sensation he felt after drinking the beer creep up his spine, but this time it was warm and inviting instead of foreign and cold. The red-eyed man blinked, a confused frown marring his features. It was like he was trying to put two and two together, and yet nothing added up. “How ya doing now?” the blond asked simply.

“I feel...fuzzy inside,” Lance fidgeted again as he answered, his face reddening. “Could you put me down, please?”

“Only if you agree to not fling Anna like a ragdoll from here on out,” Matt nodded and put the vest-wearing redhead back onto his feet, turning to glance at the green-haired girl who had started to stand up from where she was huddled. He then turned to Natz, who was sitting upright on the bed whilst holding her hands over her still-concealed crotch.

The woman, in turn, glanced at the minor. “Anna, come hither for a moment,” she beckoned in a calm, reassuring tone of voice.

“Y-you won’t…” the teen trailed off, her form still trembling.

“I won’t hurt you,” Natalie nodded in a composed manner, her hands still holding onto the spot between her legs for some reason. With hesitant steps, the teen complied with her request, only stopping when Natalie rose her right hand with all of her fingers pointing up, and the palm facing her, once she was inches from her legs. She placed her hand back down and spoke again. “Lean towards me, please.”

Once more, the teen complied, leaning until Natalie could look her in the eyes just long enough to detect a flicker, and she flinched as the older woman rose her right hand again and gently cupped her cheek with it. The woman stroked the cheek with her thumb, and then rose her other hand to grasp the teen’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered just before pulling Anna into a slow kiss, wrapping her left arm around the teen’s torso all the while. Before the girl could let her entire body snuggle up against that of Natalie’s, the woman pulled back so quick she almost fell off the small bed, quickly covering her still-concealed crotch with her hands as she did so.

The girl’s eyes hovered down to the woman’s hands just as she too began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. “Why are you...do you have to piss real bad?” the teen mused aloud, and she hadn’t noticed that Matt was looking at her with a widening smile on his face.

“Weeeeell,” Natalie began, briefly glancing at Lance, “you and Red Eyes over there have to promise me that what you’re about to see will not leave these walls, alright?”

Lance raised a quizzical brow at that. “I...promise,” he mumbled, blinking.

“I promise,” Anna nodded slowly. It was then that the woman reached for the ends of her dress and tugged downwards, pulling the red fabric off of her body and fully exposing herself to everyone else in the room. The green-haired girl went wide-eyed at what she was seeing, while the red-haired man blinked for a moment before grinning.

“You...have a _dick_?” Anna shuddered as the words left her mouth.

“She’s always had one,” Matt answered. “She has both that and a working hooch.”

The teen turned to face the blond, her face reddening. “You’re saying you knew all this time?!” she exclaimed, pointing at the redheaded woman for emphasis.

“Well, ya. I was the first person to be...er, confided with her secret. Honestly, I probably wouldn’t have known for all these years if the—” Matt nodded, glancing at the naked woman before shutting up.

“Personally, I don’t mind the fact that Natz has a dick,” Lance chirped, his hands unbuttoning his vest as he spoke. “It’s not like she can knock me up or anything.”

“ **Touché,** Lance,” Natz quipped, spreading her legs just wide enough that the men could see her dong in all its glory. Anna turned around and marveled at the anomaly, eyes moving from the shaft to the testicles that accompanied it, and to the hardly-visible entrance of her vagina, then back to the dick. The woman took notice of the eyes that seemed to be glued to her sexual organs, and she couldn’t help but smirk. “You gonna stand there all day?” she asked.

“I...um, can I touch it?” Anna mumbled before covering her mouth with her hands.

“Beg your pardon?” Natz quirked an incredulous brow, but still maintained her smirk.

“Can...I please touch it?” Anna repeated, pulling her hands away from her mouth with slow, trembling movements.

The woman with the dick thought it over for a moment. “Sure, but you have to do something before you can,” she answered.

“What?” the teen questioned, her eyes flickering again.

“Take off your dress,” Natalie said simply, gesturing to the brown layer of cloth that still covered the teen’s body. She then glanced at the men and added, “You two might as well get naked too.”

Anna shook for a bit before nodding and reaching her hand to the knot around her neck that was secured by the triangle. She fumbled with it a bit before loosening the hole from the tied pieces of fabric, which enabled her to then loosen the bonds. Once this was done, she hastily unbuckled her belts and let the whole garment fall to the floor, awkwardly putting her hands behind her backside and averting her eyes away from the woman on the bed.

Matt and Lance had likewise cast aside their clothing, but it took the red-haired man longer to get nude, considering he was still fully dressed up until this very point. They glanced at one another and nodded before turning their attention on the two girls. Natalie moved to one end of the bed, using her foot to tap on the other side. “What are you waiting for? Get on the mattress already,” she beckoned in that calm, reassuring tone of voice.

Slowly, the teen clambered onto the other side of the bed, whereupon the woman crawled to her and gently pushed her back to the part of the bedpost that faced the table. She got closer, and this time she did not retreat. Instead, she pressed her whole body against that of Anna’s, pulling her headlong into another kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Once their lips parted, the woman let her right hand trail down to explore the teen’s body, a rather approving grin form on her face as she felt soft skin with hints of toned muscle.

“Y’know, for a ranger of a forest village, you have a pretty nice body build,” Natalie complimented, staring deep into Anna’s eyes with a feral gleam in her own. “Not too much muscle, and not too much loose skin and flab,” she rose her hand up once it reached the girl’s waist, and soon found herself feeling the girl’s breast. “Heh, pretty good sized tits, too. C-cup, I reckon.”

Anna could barely stifle her moan, her face absolutely flushed in crimson. It was like someone poured red wine on it and let it soak for a while. “N-Natz…” she breathed, reaching a hand up to fondle the woman’s chest. The woman ducked before she could grab, though, and lowered her body just enough to be eye level with the teen’s boobs. She moved lower still, until she was eye level with her crotch. Without hesitating, she moved her left hand towards the folds, but briefly paused. Only when the teen looked down did the woman strike, curling all but two fingers on her left hand and plunging them into the folds like they were but a spear.

This immediately caused the green-haired girl to toss her head back, a sharp exhale of surprise leaving her mouth as she felt the fingers slowly spread her lips apart. Natz let her grin widen, to the point it became a rather devious smirk. “Looks like someone’s eager,” she giggled, her eyes glinting with that feral gleam again. She shoved her fingers in deeper, to the point it felt like she could easily pierce the flesh from the pressure alone.

Anna let loose a few small, pleading whimpers upon feeling the pressure from the fingers, a slight pain shooting through her nerves as the thin digits began to roughly massage the area around her entrance. The fingers probed for a bit longer, almost but never quite scratching, before being placed at the opening and pushed right inside.

“Hmm…” Natalie hummed, feeling up the hapless girl from within using her two fingers. “You’re a little on the dry side. I’m gonna have to remedy that.”

“R-remedy?” the girl mewled, her voice quivering. 

“Mhm,” the woman slowly nodded, letting her right hand trail down to meet her left. She retracted her fingers and scanned them for a moment, noticing a faint glossiness about them.

“H-how are you—gah!” the teen gasped as she felt something wet and slick gently touch her labia, flinching as it swirled around the outermost region first. Then came the feeling of something clamping on one of her lower lips—not too tightly, but just enough to elicit another slight twinge of pain.

The clamping lasted for a few seconds, and once it had left, the teen felt the slick thing wiggle-waggle about her vaginal opening for a moment before being plunged in much like the fingers. Natalie forced her tongue in as deep as it could go, humming as her lips met with the girl’s flesh. For a full minute this went on, and Anna was frantically whimpering all the while; feeling a sensation building up as the appendage felt her up and down, only for this strange and good feeling to be briefly cut off by a twinge of pain inflicted by either the clamping or the pressure from the aforementioned fingers.

The woman pulled away, raising her body so she was once again eye level with the minor, her mouth and chin coated in a glistening wet, thin coat of liquid. Anna was dazed, her gaze not quite vacant and her breathing hitched and somewhat ragged. She stared at Natalie with a pleading face, one that silently told her just what was on her somewhat-hazed mind in that moment.

_“Why did you stop?”_

Natz smirked, taking a moment to wipe her rather wet mouth and chin with a hand. “Sorry, can’t let you have all the fun; it just wouldn’t be fair for me and the men, would it?” she chirped. The teen merely nodded in response, mumbling something that the redhead that was currently molesting her could not make out. “So, before we get to the next step of our little session, I have a question to ask ya.”

Anna lazily blinked and nodded before managing to utter, “G-go a-ahead.”

“Did you ever have anything larger than my tongue and fingers shoved up your snatch for any reason?” the woman asked, her grin fading as she waited for an answer.

She did not have to wait for very long, however. “V-virgin,” the teen replied in a shaky voice. “G-Greenwood has a s-set of r-rules,” she added.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say ‘abstain until marriage?’” Natz blinked as the words left her mouth, to which Anna responded with another nod of her head. “This might hurt, so I’m gonna go slow, alright?” Before the girl could respond, she found herself being kissed on the lips, feeling the head of the woman’s dong brush up against her inner thighs. The woman lowered a hand to steady her organ, lining it up with the entrance, still kissing the green-haired girl through it all.

The teen shrieked as the head was pushed inside, but because her mouth was locked with Natalie’s, her cry was muffled. She felt a hand tenderly brush against her cheek, stroking it with a thumb as the woman paused. Only then did their lips part, and the redhead noticed tears starting to form in the corners of Anna’s eyes. “How bad does it hurt?” she cooed, raising her hand to wipe away a tear from the bare edge of the duct before it could finish forming.

“L-like I’m b-being torn a-apart,” the girl whimpered, her voice shaking like she was about ready to break down sobbing at any moment. She felt the woman’s left arm wrap around her waist, but she refrained from pulling.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be okay,” Natz replied, using her right hand to brush away more forming tears. “The pain is natural for many virgin girls; it’s not gonna last very long.”

“A-alright,” Anna weakly nodded, gripping the bedsheets with tightly clenched fists as she braced herself for the inevitable. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the woman pushed in her organ inch by inch, pausing if and whenever her partner let out a sharp grunt of pain, which she only did twice. When the whole organ was swallowed up by the teen’s snatch right up to the balls, the redhead pulled her in closer, stomachs touching and legs entwining.

“Oh, damn girl,” the redhead groaned, wrapping her right arm around the teen’s torso and pausing to take in a deep breath, “y-you’re handling this better than I e-expected.”

“I-I’m trying n-not to scream b-bloody murder,” the green-eyed girl nodded shakily.

“That’s good,” Natalie responded, letting a small smile grace her features again, her voice more composed since her movements had completely stalled. “Since you nearly got a pounding earlier, I’m gonna be fair and let you decide how to go about this. Do you want the missionary position, or something more exotic?”

Anna took a glance towards the two men who still stood idly next to the wall, and she frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “Maybe w-we could i-invite Matt and L-Lance over?” she questioned, unclenching one of her hands to gesture towards them for emphasis.

Natz raised an incredulous brow, and she blinked without uttering a word for a moment or so. It was then the meaning of Anna’s words had struck her like a frying pan to the back of her head. “I see you want a four-way,” she said, her smile widening just a little. She turned to the two men and asked, “Hey, boys, what do you say?”

“A foursome? Well, damn, that offer’s quite tempting, actually,” Lance admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Not on that bed; I reckon it’ll break if all four of us started fucking on top of it at once,” Matt replied. “Hell, we may need to do it on the floor, if it comes down to it.”

“You do have a point,” Natz nodded, then glanced back at Anna. “Perhaps we could make the floor more comfy?”

“But it’s wood, and dead wood at that,” the teen whimpered, eyes widening in surprise.

“But you know how to work your magic mojo on it, woman! You have the best green thumb I’ve ever seen! It really shouldn’t be nothing for you,” Lance retorted as his grin widened into a smile.

“He’s got ya there,” Matt added with a nod of his head.

“Or...maybe the bed could be widened?” Natalie proposed, a spark alight in her eyes.

“And...strengthened, too?” Anna thought aloud, now starting to connect the dots in her head. She rose her unclenched hand and pulled it back, letting it grasp the bedpost firmly. Just as she did this, the woman who still clutched her began to slowly pull her hips back, and with it her dick. The redhead kept pulling away, until just the tip remained lodged inside her partner’s opening.

“Hell, you bend logs to your will without even trying,” Natz remarked, pulling her arms away from the green-haired girl and placing her hands next to her hips. She looked down at her member and noticed a very thin coating of red painting it, and then glanced back at the teen with an incredulous brow raised. She saw a wince, and then a pair of green eyes looking at her expectantly. “Are you…?” the woman did not finish the question before a simple nod confirmed her growing suspicions.

“I-it hurts...r-right here,” Anna groaned, letting go of the sheet with her other hand and moving it so it could hover over a spot between her ribs and left kidney. For a moment, the redhead said nothing, instead taking the time to mentally kick herself silly because now, there was a new problem to contend with. This was an issue Natalie herself had experience with time and time again, once every full moon, and it always brought nothing but sour moods and trouble.

Someone had just gotten on the rag.

 _“Well, there’s no turning back now,”_ the woman thought, taking in a deep breath before nodding back to the teen with determination alight in her eyes, _“I took her virginity, my dick’s still inside her, and Matt and Lance can’t be left hanging. We’ll just have to screw like rabbits and pray for the best.”_

She pushed her hips forward, but a hand stopped her by putting itself onto her shoulder when she managed to get half her length back inside. “Y-you sure about this?” the teen whimpered, worry flashing in her eyes.

“We’re at the point of no return, Anna,” Natz replied with a simple nod of her head. She paused again, noticing a faint green glow radiating from the bedpost, and it was brightest around the teen’s hand. Vines sprouted out from beneath the mattress and around the bed, weaving around each other until it formed a large leafy cocoon around the bed, using thick heapings of still more vines to support the fragments which spread out from the piece of furniture. There was a gaping hole left at the end of the bed, just big enough for a person to crawl in and out of, and it was currently obscured by the girl’s back.

The teen took her hand off the bedpost as the glow died down, and she wrapped both arms around her partner. “W-wanna test the vines?” she asked.

The woman grinned. “ _Let’s_ ,” she replied eagerly, wrapping her arms around her partner and pulling her into a hug, laying on her back and essentially dragging the green-haired girl right on top of her. She jerked her body and forced both herself and the minor to roll to one side, stopping a little ways from the mattress with her back on the vines. The girl was still on top of her, her legs spread so that her knees were at the woman’s hips, her toned body pressed up against that of the woman below.

“It’s still i-in me,” Anna whimpered, shifting one arm so she could put her hand on Natalie’s dick for emphasis.

The redhead’s grin widened. “That’s great,” she chirped. “Listen, I need ya to sit up, but don’t pull my dick out. Think you can do that?”

The girl nodded and slowly sat upright on her knees, and she did nothing more. She felt a pair of hands firmly grab her by the buttocks that slowly pushed her down until the whole length was fully embraced by her inner walls once again.

“Move up and down,” Natalie instructed, keeping her hands placed on the teen’s butt.

Anna hesitated for a moment, but slowly rose her her hips into the air with the aid of her knees. As if someone came behind and pushed her right between the shoulders, she bent over so fast neither had time to blink, but she stopped her fall by using her hands, effectively keeping her from faceplanting right into Natalie’s neck.

“Lost your balance?” the woman mused, and her partner simply nodded. “Eh, it happens,” she continued, “just keep your hands next to my head and you’ll be good.” The green-eyed girl nodded again and steadied herself before raising her hips just a little higher, feeling only the tip of the organ remain inside her. The girl brought her hips down again, and soon her hips were once more connected with that of the redhead who moaned beneath her. She repeated the movements a few more times, the pain in her gut and crotch finally dulling to a mere afterthought and being replaced by a rubbing sensation that felt pleasant.

“Y-you were right,” the teen began, now smiling herself, “the pain doesn’t l-last long.” She let her pace hasten just a little bit, feeling the organ lodged within her inner walls slicken thanks to her shedding of menstrual blood. She felt the sensation from earlier building up inside her again, but could not tell what it was—and honestly, it felt good, so the girl didn’t really mind it.

“S-stop for a minute,” Natalie whimpered, her breathing a tad more labored. When the teen stopped and looked at her quizzically, she continued, “I w-wanna try something.”

“E-elaborate?” Anna questioned, her shoulders betraying the slightest of shudders.

“I want to s-sit up a-and lean back on the v-vines,” the woman began, “c-could you make s-something from the vines?”

The teen nodded, and a green glow radiated from the vines beneath her hands again as more leafy tendrils sprouted and push the woman into a sitting position. Some of the tendrils parted and formed a hole just seconds before a hollowed tree log rose up, and once it stopped rising more tendrils of green swathed it until it looked nothing more than another pile of leaves and vines. The tendrils then pulled Natz back, just enough that she could effectively lean back on the green-covered log. “Thank you,” the woman smiled, “now could you please turn around?”

Again, Anna obliged, but this time she accidentally lifted herself too high as she turned her back to the woman, and this resulted in the dick being slid out completely as a result. She felt an arm wrap around her hips, and it slowly pulled her back down. She felt the head penetrate her again, but only shuddered as it slid back in. “H-have you done t-this before?” she questioned, feeling her partner’s legs spread apart.

“N-no, u-unless the B-Beholder counts,” Natz replied, drawing in a shuddering breath. She moved her other arm around the teen’s torso, gently cupping her hand around one of her breasts before pulling her in closer. “Would you like it slow, or fast?” she whispered, her hand massaging the girl’s boob.

“F-fast,” Anna moaned, her body beginning to tremble, “if w-we stall any l-longer, I just m-might lose my d-damn mind.”

It was then that the woman noticed the sound of rustling leaves, turning to the end of the bed whilst raising a confused brow before she saw Matt tumble into the vine-laden cocoon, with Lance soon following. “I take it you two are going bonkers, too?” she mused with a smirk.

“Damn straight!” Lance shouted, a grumpy frown on his face.

“How about this: once I’m done screwing Anna, which will be very soon, you two get to spit roast her? You both will get relieved quicker that way, instead of having to wait in line,” the woman replied, and as if to punctuate her point, she violently thrust her hips upward, which earned her a sharp keen the teen had tried to hold back.

The men exchanged a glance before turning back to the girls and nodding with grins on their faces. “Sounds like a really good idea, Natz,” Matt replied in earnest.

“Good,” the redheaded woman nodded back, her eyes gleaming with a feral glow. She thrust again, this time harder, and she accentuated it with yet another. Anna began panting, trying desperately to silence any moans and instead letting out little frantic squeaks as a result. “I-is this f-fast enough?” she questioned, her breathing becoming more labored again as she continued to steadily thrust.

“Y-yeah,” the teen’s reply was distorted by her squeaks and pants, and her legs were starting to shake again.

“Mmph, t-this is a-amazing,” Natalie remarked, closing her eyes as she felt beads of sweat starting to form and trickle down her body. She began thrusting faster, her breathing becoming erratic and tinged by her grunts and moans. The woman bit her lower lip, feeling a sensation rapidly building up in her dick. The adorable squeaks from her partner, coupled with her fast pace and the feeling of Anna’s inner walls tightening around her cock, the teen’s back pressed against her chest—it was quickly becoming too much to bear.

“I c-can’t...ngah,” the woman sputtered, her thrusts becoming more frantic. Her vision was becoming hazy, and her body shivered as her balls tightened. She let out a mixture between a high-octave moan and sharp squeal, throwing her head back as she unleashed her hot load into her partner’s snatch. Anna joined her in the outcry, walls contracting around the cock within her, squeezing out as much spunk as they could, and this in turn brought her to orgasm.

With pure bliss rocking them both to their cores, and their releases becoming little more than trickles after a moment or so, the two slumped, breathing heavily as their minds became fully fogged in the afterglow.

“Damn,” Lance remarked, crawling over to the girls with a small frown on his face. He stopped when he was next to them, raising a hand and placing it on Natalie’s shoulder before shaking it. No response came from his fellow redhead, so he raised his hand again to brush aside her bangs.

Her eyes were closed. “Welp, Natz is out like a light,” the man sighed as he moved his hand to Anna’s shoulder before shaking it. The teen slowly turned her head until she glanced at him, her gaze completely vacant, eyelids drooped in a sleepy look and a small smile on her face.

“T-that…” she began, her voice barely a labored whisper, but a pair of fingers rose up and put themselves over her lips before she could finish.

“Felt good?” Lance mused, lowering his fingers before the teen lazily nodded her head.

“Should we give ‘er a minute to regain some clarity?” Matt suggested, crawling over to the other side of the vine cocoon.

“Yeah, since she’s bleary-eyed and everything,” the redheaded man nodded. He put both hands on the teen’s hips and gently lifted her from the woman, letting the dick slide out in its entirety before dragging her for a bit before letting her drop on the mattress.

“J-just g-give it t-to me already,” Anna mumbled as if subconsciously, her legs twitching slightly.

“Who gets which end?” Matt questioned, looking at Lance.

“Since I’m already next to her, I think I’ll call shotgun on her snatch,” the red-eyed man answered, taking a moment to wave a hand in front of Anna’s face. “Hey, Greenie, ya still with us?” he asked.

“Uhuh,” the teen nodded simply as the sound left her mouth. She turned over, her movements sluggish as she then crawled over to Matt. She pushed her torso up with her arms and looked him in the eyes once she was inches from his form, but her hands slipped out from under her frame. The man swiftly moved his arms to catch her before she could crash into him, just barely keeping her face from his chest by mere inches once her descent had halted.

“Whoa, nature girl, slow down!” Matt exclaimed, pausing to laugh. “You can’t be that impatient, can ya?”

“I want it now,” the teen complained, letting off a small giggle.

“Is the actual alcohol getting to her brain, finally?” Lance mused, crawling over to the duo with a grin on his face.

“Beats me,” the blond shrugged, still holding the girl upright.

“Pleeeeaaaaase,” Anna continued to whine, her voice playful and full of mirth.

“Alright, alright,” Lance groaned, crawling so close to the teen his pelvis barely brushed against the small of her back. He grabbed her hips and lifted them a bit, making sure to keep the girl’s knees and shins on the vines as he aligned his organ with her opening. Once he was certain his aim was true, he closed his eyes and slowly slid it inside, parting her inner walls with surprising ease. “D-damn, girl, you’re slick as hell,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl’s torso to pull her closer to himself and away from Matt at the same time.

“Well, duh, Natz fucking emptied her load in that hooch!” Matt exclaimed with a grin on his face. “What, did ya somehow expect it to still be _dry_ after that?”

“Your commenting on the obvious is amusing,” the redhead jabbed back, his own grin widening.

“Y’know, instead of spit roasting her…” Matt paused, eyes alight with some sort of curiosity, “maybe we could both have our dicks shoved up her snatch?”

The red-eyed man’s jaw dropped open. “Are ya nuts?!” he cried, his outburst causing Anna to wince as he continued, “There is no way in hell that’s possible!”

“If it’s possible for a woman to pop a baby out her hooch, then it’s possible for two dicks to go up it at the same time,” the blond retorted, his grin widening.

For a moment, Lance was dumbstruck. The man he’d just objected to was, from a technical standpoint, correct. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before asking, “Okay, you **do** have a point in all fairness, but I still have to ask a question: how are both of us gonna have it up her snatch at the same time? Wouldn’t that be awkward as hell?”

“Ya never know until ya try,” the blond answered in an eager tone of voice, grabbing the teen’s legs by the knees and spreading them as far apart as they could go. He rose his hands and pushed both of them down on their backs before crawling over top of them. The redheaded man shuddered as a hand that wasn’t his own removed his cock from the girl’s inner walls before being paired with Matt’s dick.

“S-shit, y-you’re double-barreling it?” the man below groaned, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Hell yeah!” was the reply before both cocks were shoved inside Anna’s snatch simultaneously. The teen shrieked in surprise, arms flailing, hands gripping feebly at the air until they found spare vines to ensnare in a death grip.

“H-how’s it feel, Anna?” Matt asked, lowering his head so his face was inches from her own.

“It h-hurts s-so bad,” she gasped, her breathing hitched and pained, “I d-didn’t think it w-was p-possible…”

“Shh, i-it’ll be over soon,” the blond whispered gently.

Lance rose a hand to ruffle the girl’s hair. “We’ve g-got it f-from here,” he added.

“I-I wonder w-who’s gonna shoot f-first,” Matt jeered with a grin, briefly averting his eyes to the red-eyed man below as he made the remark. He pulled back a bit before thrusting just once.

“S-shut up,” the man below groaned, his tone of voice distorted by equal amounts of pleasure and annoyance. A thought hit him, and he blinked before asking, “D-do we take t-turns thrusting, or w-what?”

“L-lemme handle i-it,” the blond began, pausing to thrust again, “y-you’re in an a-awkward position, and besides, if I k-keep this up, b-both of us would e-empty our loads.”

Lance allowed himself a small smile. “I-I see,” he mumbled, nodding his head before sharply exhaling as the man above thrust once more. “A-application of f-friction...d-damn nice idea.”

“F-feels so b-bad, b-but so good a-at the same t-time,” Anna began squeaking again as she spoke, her breathing hitched in a way neither of the two guys she was currently sandwiched between could tell whether she would end up laughing or sobbing at this rate.

“Ngah, I-I think I’m l-leaking,” the man with his back on the vines whimpered, closing his eyes but not quite scrunching them tightly shut as he felt the other lad deliver a few more thrusts.

Matt started to pick up his pace, thrusting at a steady rate. “Y-you’re not the o-only one,” he replied, turning his attention to the girl who was currently looking him in the eyes, panting as tears finally started to streak her face, eyelids twitching as she struggled to keep them open. “H-how are ya h-holding up?”

She let go of the vines, flinging her arms around him and pulling him closer, one hand rising up to grasp at the back of his head. “T-the pain’s be-becoming unbearable,” she whimpered, her voice now weak and quavering, “it’s s-so bad a-and good I-I can’t st-stand it much longer.”

“F-faster,” the red-eyed man commanded, his voice faltering as the telltale wrinkles of scrunching quickly formed along the closed seams of his eyelids. “My l-legs are g-going numb!”

The blond merely nodded, placing his hands next to Lance’s head as his thrusts became fervently quick, as if he were tossing caution to the wind. The frantic movements only caused Anna to further tighten her grip on the back of his head, yet this did little to stall him. He winced as she began to shriek, the anguish and euphoria of her situation becoming too much to handle, her cry almost akin to bloody murder.

The redheaded lad rose a hand to cover her mouth as the wail died down, but this only prompted her to attempt to forcibly yank Matt’s hair out with both hands. The men wondered if the pain was starting to outweigh the pleasure, but they had little time to dwell on the thought. With a few final thrusts, the two moaned in unison as their dicks erupted like volcanoes at the same time, depositing their seed into the teen’s already-violated vagina.

Lance let his hand fall down from Anna’s mouth, letting off an ‘oof!’ as Matt proceeded to collapse on both of them after his hands slipped from the vines. “N-next time, w-we should take t-turns,” he mumbled, his vision beginning to turn fuzzy and splotchy.

The girl relinquished her hold on the blond locks of hair and allowed her arms to finally fall slack, shuddering and biting her lip to hold her whimpers back. When her teeth unclenched from said lip, she hissed in a hushed whisper, “I-if I a-ache tomorrow, I-I’m blaming y-you t-two.”

“D-duly n-noted,” Matt groaned simply, his feet and fingers twitching as his eyelids began growing heavy. He heard the sound of rustling vines and looked up, seeing Natz crawl towards him and the others on her hands and knees. Her movements were jittery and sluggish, and there was a concerned frown on her face.

“I see she’s taken quite the pounding,” the woman sighed, her voice marred by lingering exhaustion.

Both men merely nodded, and Anna flung one leg in the air. “C-can you g-get off me? I-I can hardly b-breathe,” she complained, tapping on the back of the blond’s shin with her foot for emphasis. The lad on top nodded again and pulled back his hips, letting his now flaccid cock slide out of the snatch before he rolled off her and onto his back. After feeling Lance using his hand to likewise pull out, she rolled off of him, flopping onto her front like a slab of steak on a cutting board.

Natalie crawled over to Anna, laying down next to her and turning her body so they could be as close as possible to one another. She hugged the teen and pulled her closer, feeling one of the younger’s arms wrap around in a lazy but similar manner. “If you hurt tomorrow, I’ll make the guys take responsibility, alright?” she whispered so the men she spoke of could not hear her question.

The teen merely nodded, turning her body so she lay on her side. She flinched as Lance crawled up behind her and lay on his side, his chin resting atop her head. He said nothing as Matt crawled behind Natalie and flopped on his side as the red-eyed man had done seconds ago. One last green glow came from the vines again as the tendrils weaved around the lot, forming a thick blanket that covered them up to the girl’s head. The glow faded as four sets of eyelids closed, their owners whisked away to the realm of sleep.

Hours passed, yet exactly how many eluded Anna as she opened her eyes, thin strands of sunlight hitting her right in the face even through the thick canopy of vines. The men snored loudly, almost too much for her own liking. She’d have shifted by now, if Natalie and Lance hadn’t held onto her arms and legs so tight with their own sets of aforementioned limbs. At least they weren’t squeezing her so tight as to render her breathless.

A rather dull wave of pain echoed through the nerves of her pelvis, but it was the least of her concerns. The events from last night replayed in her head, and in an instant her green irises shrunk to pinpricks. _“Oh shit oh shit oh shit!”_ as her thoughts echoed in her head, a dreaded revelation set in, _“I broke one of Greenwood’s rules three times over, and didn’t use protection to boot!”_

What made this situation far worse was that the only one who seemed to have at the very least acknowledged the risks last night was Natz. Lance and Matt were too busy screwing her senseless to even notice her menstrual blood—or, worse case scenario, didn’t either see it or care about it.

Quite the conundrum indeed.

Speaking of, her thoughts were interrupted as the men rolled away from the girls, sat up, and yawned in such perfect sync that a fool would have mistaken them for brothers. Anna cringed and took a deep breath before muttering, “Guys, I have something ya might wanna hear…”

“Huh?” Lance murmured, being the first to turn to the teen. He blinked lazily, whilst Matt raised a rather incredulous brow.

“What?” the blond asked, frowning.

“I might’ve gotten pregnant…”


End file.
